The Doctor steals my girlfriend!
by Izzu
Summary: Mostly Mickey-centric. One thing people should have put into those records about the Doctor. The Doctor steals people's girlfriend. Whether they like it or not.


az: Started by a crack idea. Not sure if this was a crack fic.

* * *

><p><span>The Doctor steals my girlfriend!<span>

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Mickey Smith was just a normal bloke living around the housing area in the Powell Estate. Just a normal simple bloke... with a normal girlfriend by name of Rose Marion Tyler.

His story would have just been like some other boring life story like any other boring stories of a pair of young couples on this earth. Normal... uneventful, boring... if it's not because of the Doctor. Because of the Doctor, that strange... humanoid but _alien_ time-traveller; Mickey Smith's life was anything but average.

Since this was the story of how the Doctor steals his girlfriend and changing his life for better or worse.

xxx

You'd never have expected it to happen.

I mean, how would _you_ have predicted something like that to happen to you? It was just some freak incident with your girlfriend's workplace and causing her to lose her job; which lead to her attempting to investigate about this strange 'Doctor' who sort of saved her from some weird shop lot mannequins that appeared to have come to life. Not weird enough for you? Imagine being kidnapped by a big garbage bin and being replaced by a plastic version of you while the real you was trapped inside some underground place with some weird alien blob and finding out that this 'Doctor' person was also an alien.

When the whole thing about the plastic people thing was over and done, Mickey thought it was the end of his horrid experience. But then, the Doctor asked Rose to join him. Rose, his girlfriend. Why didn't the Doctor find someone else to go with him? Not that he'd deny that there was valid reason for that, Rose _did_ acted more heroically than he did in saving the Doctor from that Nestene whatever...

He was glad that Rose had denied him of that. And Mickey thought that all was fine, until the Doctor popped back and told Rose that his strange ship could also travels _time._ Then everything went screwed.

His girlfriend, Rose... got snatched away from him by an alien. Literally.

xxx

You'd think that was enough of a hit on him. But no... turned out that the Doctor took Rose on that unplanned 'short' trip for a bit too _long_ a time. And _who_ ended up being blamed for it? Him, Mickey Smith. Even worse, he got accused of kidnapping and possibly murder of his probably, former girlfriend. And no one could come to vouch for his innocence.

Of course, he could tell them the truth. The cops and Jacks... but who's believe him? The more he thought about the kind of explanation that he could give, the more it sounded stupid. Like hey... my girlfriend met this Time Lord alien who appeared suddenly out of nowhere to save us from these killer plastic life-sized dolls! And he took my girlfriend on this trip but forgot to tell that they _might_ be taking their time a bit _long_.

Yeah, as if _anyone_ would believe him. The worse he could get was some of those men in white coats sending him into some rotten asylum. Pitiful Mickey. Pitiful _crazy killer_ Mickey. How's that for a new title?

And then, _finally_... Rose and the Doctor came back. As if _that_ could change anything, the damage's already done and made.

He's bad news, that Doctor. Sure enough, _this_ time... they had another _alien_ attack. Slitheens. And even if the Doctor for some reason revealed that he _needed_ Mickey's help in saving the world, the whole thing did nothing to really improve his impression on the alien Time Lord bloke. Because sure enough... after things settled down again, the Doctor ran off with his girl. Again.

He was asked to join them in their adventures, but Mickey didn't feel that he was up to it. He didn't feel ready yet to confirm his fears that he was slowly, gradually losing Rose to the Doctor.

Somehow he wondered if Rose still loved him or that he needed to get a move on.

xxx

It's like they were in this loop, it went on and on seeming to go nowhere. There's a new guy tagging along with them, this bloke named Captain Jack Harkness. As if the Doctor was not enough to worry about.

At first, it did appear as if Rose finally started to notice him back again and realized how neglected he had been feeling. But no, trouble comes and off she ran towards the Doctor's side. And off they ran again!

When the Doctor sent her back suddenly afterwards, Mickey thought he'd still had some chance with Rose. But then he realized that there was something _more_ at stake. So he decided to help Rose get back to the Doctor. Since Rose had been so distraught... how could he sit still and not helping her? But then when she disappeared with that blue box he had wondered if what he did had been the right thing...

xxx

Thankfully it turned out that Rose had been fine since that incident. She got back home... with the Doctor, though at that time it seemed the Doctor had changed. Literally. And it was not just that but it seemed that the Doctor got sick. Funny that... but Rose told him that the Doctor was dying before this and this change he made to himself was something that was needed in order to save his own life. Okay, he couldn't begrudge the Doctor too much in this situation. Plus, it seemed that they had something else to worry about. These new aliens that swallowed the Guinevere 1 probe.

He had seen Rose being so depressed about the Doctor. Strangely enough, he hadn't been thinking about his relationship with Rose or trying to get both of them back together. Because it _did_ looked like Rose really loved the Doctor and not just some petty crush. And _this_ Doctor was even more handsome than the last one, how could he even compete?

And sure enough, Mickey realized that he somehow started to like this Doctor compared to the one before. I mean, it was so cool... him finally waking up and saved the day. That line about the earth being defended was so cool. How could you not like the bloke after all that he did saving the world? Even with the sudden unexpected move by the PM it hadn't really affected the day's Christmas celebrations.

And off they went again—Rose seemed to be able to accept this new Doctor—on another adventure. And this time, Mickey did not feel much bitter about seeing Rose going off with another guy. This Doctor was a pleasant bloke—compared to the one before—so whether or not Rose chose him or the Doctor in the end, Mickey decided that all's a fair game.

The next time he saw the Doctor again, Mickey would never had imagine how much his life could have changed so much.

xxx

Never thought he'd be so glad to find out about something that have a possibility to be related with something extraterrestrial or what's not. But who could blame him? Since that would mean that he'd have some reason to call Rose back home and while that would mean having the Doctor tagging along as well, well... it's something worth celebrating.

Turned out there _was_ something alien about that school but better yet, without planning, it seemed the Doctor encountered an _old friend_. He'd feel bad afterwards for feeling giddy at seeing the Doctor stuck in the ditch but if there was some consolation, at least it'd open Rose's eye a bit to show her that she was not really so special to get to travel with the Doctor. He didn't thought that could give him a chance to get back with Rose again—it was fine for them to still remained friends—but one couldn't help but hope.

Besides, Sarah-Jane wasn't really so bad... nice lady. And she's a Smith as well! And then there was that tin-dog, K-9.

Cripe, he didn't like the fact that he might just be like the tin-dog to Rose and the Doctor. No, no way! Even if the Doctor _did_ appreciate his technical abilities he would not allow him to see him as just that! Like a tin-dog... like a robot. No... he was more than that. He'd show them.

That's why when Sarah-Jane refused the invitation to travel with the Doctor again Mickey immediately grabbed the chance.

The Doctor might have taken his girlfriend from him, but Mickey would not sit silent any more. He had decided to join them into travelling space and time; not to attempt to impress Rose so that she would change heart and go back to him but because he wanted to see the amazing world she had seen.

It's time for Mickey Smith to change.

xxx

First trip, and he got a space ship! But that was not really important. Not saying that getting into a ship that also connected to different time windows into an eighteenth century France was not cool, he did glimpsed a thing or two during that trip but the truly life changing trip was when they ended up going into the parallel version of their universe!

It was really the same but different world. In this universe, Pete... that was Rose's dad, didn't die; he and Jacks didn't have a daughter... and his alternate self was someone really opposite to him. But the biggest thing was... his grandma was alive in this world!

Of course, the trip didn't end up without mishaps, there were Cybermens there. That one trip ended up being the one point that _truly_ changed his life. It was not about seeing your alternate self or realizing the bitter truth that there was never a future for him with Rose; but to see yourself—parallel, yeah—die in front of you, fighting for something he believed was right... that's what changed his thoughts. Because if he had to die, he'd die for something that Ricky had died for. Not dying as a coward.

It was scary, to consciously take that one life-changing step. Not just because of Jake, or Rose... or because he didn't want the Doctor to continue indirectly protecting him from harm; but because this was something that was very unfamiliar to him. It's different, compared to the things he had done before; all that hacking and conspiracy theories... he never really do much physical fighting—don't count that time when a Slitheen attack Jacks or about that weird Christmas tree. This... was really a new territory.

Yet, when the Doctor kinda gave his approval, in a way... that seemed to _feel_ good. Even though Rose didn't appear so confident of his abilities...

But hey, in the end... _he_ saved the day! Mickey Smith had saved the day! THE Mickey Smith.

So even _he_... could be a hero. At last.

And he decided to stay, in this parallel world... to become the hero of this parallel universe. So even if he was freely letting Rose go with the Doctor, letting the Doctor take away his former girlfriend... it was fine.

xxx

Some time later, it turned out that some of the surviving Cybermen had crossed to his original world.

Being the one originally from this universe, Mickey had offered to return and play undercover... until the time came when the Cybermen succeeded in crossing to his world. This time, alongside the parallel world's Torchwood, he'd continue fighting the Cybermen... and the Daleks. And he got to meet Rose and the Doctor again.

Yet this time, the outcome of the event did not come to a happy end.

Rose ended up trapped inside the parallel world, with him and Jackie. Well, Jackie is fine... it was actually good for her being with this other Pete, he never thought to see her so happy. But Rose...

She never said anything about what happened at the Bad Wolf Bay, but it was obvious that she was still aggrieved. Not that it was any different from the year before, Rose had cried herself hoarse since that eventful day and spending her days in a daze. Not even taking her to work in Torchwood made it any better.

But something did improve since that time out in the cold. Rose had become more active in Torchwood, continuing the things she used to do with the Doctor... defending the universe. Only _without_ the Doctor physically with her.

So even then, the Doctor still had Rose' heart with him. And Rose with the Doctor's. There was never a Mickey in between there.

xxx

Years later, once more Mickey had returned to his original world. And this time he was staying for good. They managed to save all of the realities... but he had no more reason to return to the parallel universe.

Deciding to start his life anew again, Mickey had chased after Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones. And found something in common with Martha, with relation to their unrequited feelings towards Rose and the Doctor, respectively.

They ended up being together—Martha previously having broken up with her fiancé, Tom Milligan—by chance. So the Doctor might have at first caused him to lose a girlfriend, but now... he didn't mind it any more. Because now, Mickey Smith had Martha Jones by his side.

It turned out Mickey's story had a good end.

Or was it a new beginning?


End file.
